Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with compositions and methods for the use of a sealant that is curable using ambient moisture at room temperature, as an example.
Various sealant compositions are available that may be cured by exposure to atmospheric moisture, such as those that are based on isocyanate-terminated polyurethanes or silicone polymers. One type of sealant is a so-called “hot melt adhesive.” Typical hot melt adhesives set quickly due to instant cooling after application and thus provide a narrow window of time in which the position of a substrate, such as glass, may be adjusted within the frame after application. Hot melt adhesives also require high application temperatures typically in excess of 300° Fahrenheit.
Sealant formulations used as joint fillers in the construction industry are available that generally contain high molecular weight polymers or copolymers in order to satisfy movement requirements due to thermal expansion of certain substrate materials. To meet extrudibility requirements, sealant formulations containing these high molecular weight polymers or copolymers must also contain relatively large amounts of solvent to reduce the viscosity of the sealant formulation. High amounts of solvent, however, may be undesirable in sealant formulations since the solvent may cause shrinkage of the sealant formulation during curing, which can lead to sealant failure.